


Hush Hush, The World Is Quiet

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1018: AU Prompt: “Have you noticed how exhausting it’s been ever since you moved back in?” Blaine’s ears rang. But instead of reacting in anger that night he just quietly apologies to Kurt ending the argument. After that Blaine becomes a virtual ghost in their apartment. Its not that hard considering he’s had plenty of practice growing up. It just hurts that his Dad was right all along about him being a nuisance. Luckily he knows how to fix it. Live by the motto “Don’t be seen, don’t be heard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Hush, The World Is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for blangst prompt of the day prompt #1018. This was my first time writing Klaine fan fiction so enjoy!

"How difficult is it to just spend one night by yourself Blaine?!" Kurt's voice echoed throughout the loft.

Blaine new that Rachel was waiting outside the “privacy curtain” hearing the whole argument, but he didn't care. It happened so often he knew she was probably just waiting for them to hurry up so she and Kurt could leave. Again. Without him.

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to spend time with my fiance!" Blaine shouted. "I swear it's like you don't even want to spend time with me anymore." he mumbled.

Kurt just continued to button up his coat and stare down at every copper circle. “Have you noticed how exhausting it’s been ever since you moved back in?” Kurt said.

Blaine could feel his heart stop a beat at the statement. Didn't Kurt want him to move back in? This was supposed to be building their relationship but it just seemed to tear it back down again.  
"I-" he started to say, and looked up at him, “okay.”

“Okay.” Kurt scoffed, running a hand down his face. “I’ll see you later. Don’t wait up.” With that his pushed the curtain aside, looped Rachel’s arm thorugh his, and strolled out.

“God, how could you be so stupid,” Blaine thought. “Of course Kurt wants to see less of you, you're such a bother. Always spending time with him, asking him questions.” But Blaine couldn't help himself. He loves Kurt of course he wants to be around him. If only Kurt felt the same way.

The next morning Blaine wakes up an hour and a half early, next to a snoring, hungover Kurt. “Alright,” Blaine whispers to himself. “Time to show Kurt I can be easy going.” He tiptoed out of the bedroom, careful not to stir Kurt. He made four omelets, one for each of his roomates, and left a note. "Went to school early, enjoy! (: -Blaine". He gelled his hair, knotted his bowtie, grabbed bag and sheet music, and slid the loft door with a hush behind him.

This went on for two weeks. Blaine made sure he stayed out of everyone's- epecially Kurt's- way. He always made them breakfast extra early, and came home extra late, always mumbling something to Rachel or Santana about study group running late or missing his train. Kurt didn't speak to him this entire time, he didn't have to. Blaine already knew what he was thinking.

At 9:45 next Friday he creeps back into his apartment (can he still call it his?) knowing Rachel and Kurt have left for the weekly Callbacks sophmore night, and that Santana's been picking up extra shifts at the diner, probabaly just to spend more time with Dani. Instead he hears Rachel and Kurt in the hall bathroom, both of them still getting ready.

"I don't know Rachel", Kurt says, tucking a forest green button down hem into tight, black slacks. "We haven't spoken in almost two weeks. Weeks. We've never had an argument this bad and I'm getting really frustrated."

"That's why jerking off exists Kurt." Rachel says casually, brushing the end of her hair.

"What? No, not like that" he says and Blaine can feel Kurt rolling his eyes at her. "I mean, what if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

“No. No no no,” Blaine wants to tell him. “I love you so much” he internally screams, and how he wants to run into that bathroom shove Rachel aside and crash his lips onto Kurt’s. But just like back at his father’s house Blaine knows his place. Don’t disturb anyone because you’ll just ruin everything. Don’t be seen and don’t be heard.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel giggles, "everyone in the whole state of New York knows you and Blaine are forever and ever. It'll take more than a silly little spat to change that."  
Blaine feels himself start to breathe again.

The next morning Blaine cuts off his alarm and carefully turns over to look at Kurt's side of the bed. Which is empty. “Nice going Anderson, he's definitely made up his mind now.”

Blaine creeps into to the living room only to find Kurt. Scowling. With his hands on his hips.

He immediately lowers head the minute he sees Kurt open his mouth to say someting. He lets his hands ball into fists, ready to hear the breakup speech. “Be strong, be strong,” he chants in his head. “You can live with Sam” he thinks, “just explain to him that-“

"I'm sorry." Kurt breathes out. Blaine lifts his head to meet his eyes. "Dammit Blaine I'm so so sorry" he repeats and Blaine swears he can see Kurt's eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother in your life" Blaine speaks, and god does it feel like relief to finally speak in his own house again.

"Wait, what? Blaine, honey you did nothing wrong, I love having you in my life." Kurt steps in front of Blaine, taking his hands in his own. "What would ever make you think different?"

"Last week. Before you went to Callbacks, remember? 'Have you noticed how exhausting it’s been ever since you moved back in?' " Blaine can feel tear spilling down his cheek and dammit he told himself we wouldn't cry.

"Blaine , baby it’s because I want you to have your own life here. This is New York!" he calls out to the quiet loft. "I don't want you to think your life is entirely just to be attached to my hip forever."  
"I- I thought-" he begins, but is interrupted by Kurt's finger placed in front of his lips.

"Let's start this day over, remember you love me and I love you, and we’re okay, right?"

"Right" Blaine echoes.

"Now, Blaine, my lovely gorgeous fiance." Kurt giggles and Blaine can't help himself from doing the same. "Would you like to make breakfast with me, and walk to the subway together today?"

"I would love nothing more." Blaine says. And he can't explain how much he means that.


End file.
